


Writing Prompts

by TeenWolfGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, cute lil story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolfGirl/pseuds/TeenWolfGirl
Summary: Just some writing prompts for my short-ish one shots! Comment down below the prompt and if you want it to be a Reader x Character or Character x Character. You can request for two or three prompts to be put in one story! WARNING I HAVE SEEN SEASON 6 SO PART OF THAT MAY BE IN HERE BUT I WILL TRY NOT TO SPOIL!!!! You have been warned, This is my first kind of these stories comment down below how I did.





	

1) “Told you so”

2) “What! Why!?”

3) “Give it to me.”

4) “Why are you on the roof?”

5) “Shut up and dance with me.”

6) “Why not?”

7) “What is a pokemon?”

8) “What are you doing?”

9) “Why is there a werewolf in my room?”

10) “I love you! Ok?”

11) Sourwolf Miguel Hale

12) “Oh Hale No!”

13) What are you doing here

14) This girl is one fire!

15) I’m a super dog

16) Why do I have a tail?

17) “Snowball Fight!”

18) “Run!”

19) “You look like a Christmas Tree!”

20) “Why does Isaac have my scarf?”

21) “I win!”

22) “Why is that even a thing?”

23) Oh no! Not the baseball bat!”

24) “Aw come on! You know you love me!”

25) “I was shot.”

26) “Oooowwwww! Papercut.”

27) Meet me at midnight

28) “Why would you do that?!”

29) How much duct tape could you need?

30) “I just want to have fun!”

31) Just one drink

32) “So what?”

33“You’re scared of a bug?!”

34) Whatever

35) Shut up and kiss me

36) Do you ever stop talking

37) Your a werewolf for crying out loud!

38) Will you go out with me?

39) “Stilinski!”

40) “Chocolate?”

41) “How could you do this to me?”

42) You cheated!

43) A baseball game?

44) You’re insane

45) I have to love my sourwolf.


End file.
